The ability to read fast with a high level of comprehension is a vital skill in an information age. Most readers can read less than 300 words per minute while the fastest readers can read more than 3000 words per minute.
The reading strategy that most readers use is a combination of a scanning strategy and a cognitive strategy. The scanning strategy involves repositioning the eyes to project a word that is being read presently on the center of the retina. The cognitive strategy involves imagining the sound of a word expressed in text on a page in order to trigger recognition of meaning, commonly called subvocalization. Herein, this combined reading strategy is referred to as “Traditional reading strategy.” The act of using this strategy is referred to as “Traditional reading behavior” and to those who engage in using this strategy as “Traditional readers.”
The reading strategy that the fastest readers use is also a combination of a scanning strategy and a cognitive strategy. The scanning strategy involves fixing the eyes on a point on a page and changing the position on the retina that is being read. The cognitive strategy involves imagining a picture representing a word expressed in text on the page in order to trigger recognition of meaning. Herein, this combined reading strategy is referred to as “Speed reading strategy.” Herein, the act of using this strategy is referred to as “Speed reading behavior” and to those who engage in using this strategy as “Speed readers.”
Traditional readers have known for many years the strategies Speed readers employ but still only few readers enjoy the benefits of reading 3,000 words per minute with a high level of comprehension.
The problem is not understanding Speed reading strategy but instead how to recondition Traditional reading behavior which has been ingrained by years of experience. The amount of time and level of immersion required to recondition most Traditional readers is far beyond a Speed reading course with practice sessions and exercises. Instead, a reconditioning strategy must be created to enable a Traditional reader to read their choice of textual content while creating a behavioral bridge to new found Speed reading behavior.